For a typical engraving machine, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,136. The machine is quite large and comprised of a large number of components. A simpler machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,795. There is a need for a simple inexpensive engraving apparatus for engraving on metal work pieces and having a simple, inexpensive construction facilitating changing the magnification of the indicia to be engraved. The present invention is directed to a solution of that problem.